


so it begins

by Raffe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Sorting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raffe/pseuds/Raffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy Lupin gets Sorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick character study that was inspired by ao3 user irnan's "where dwell the brave at heart" - it's a fic depicting a series of Sorting ceremonies which I highly recommend.

Your name is called and everyone in the hall turns to stare at you.

They'd done the same for every other first year who went up to get Sorted, but somehow it feels different when it’s your turn. And you know why: you’re the son of famous war veterans and the godson of The Boy Who Lived. You feel like that should be a lot of pressure on you to live up to their greatness or some other rubbish – but you don’t.

You don’t because even though Gran is gruff and strict, she loves you for you – so dearly – and she never shies away from letting you know that. Whether she’s saying it to you or she’s calling you out when you’re being a prat, you know that you are loved for who you are.

You don’t because Harry loves you as his own son, his eldest son, even when your pranks make a big mess and cause him trouble. He always tries to be stern for a moment but promptly falls apart in laughter and you know there’s nothing you can do that’ll make him love you any less. The Potter-Weasleys are your family as much as you are theirs. All your cousins and siblings love you, and you them. They ground you, and they help you feel that you’re enough.

You don't because your parents loved you. You can see it from the pictures, how your Dad always smiled and looked ten years younger when he was with you, how your Mum was always making funny contortions with her face to make baby Teddy giggle. You can hear it from how the stories are told about them. You can feel it when you close your eyes and imagine them with you.

So you bravely take the final step up the raised platform, and lower yourself onto the stool your Mum and Dad and Gran and Harry have all sat before, with your head held high. Harry’s told you before that the Hat takes your choice into consideration. But you don’t know what you want. All you know is that you want to laugh freely and love fiercely; to make new friends and be in good company; to live unafraid and have adventures; to be boldly kind to others, because it’s only fair for you to pass on the favour that’s been blessed upon you.

The Hat’s placed atop your head, and you hear it say – _Teddy Lupin, eh?_

_“Gryffindor!”_

**Author's Note:**

> also yes, I realise Teddy is Hufflepuff according to JK but in this universe he's Gryffindor. I didn't actually decide on that until literally the last line and it just felt right, in alignment with this piece. Feel free to talk to me about it/discuss other HP things with me because I am definitely down for that!


End file.
